Forum:JINBE NEW NAKAMA?
well i just manga 648..like what an ending.. i dont think jinbe will join..i reckon he will decline because he has to look after fiherman island or something..then again he might i dont want him to join tbh..theres just something about him but i dont want him to join what ya guys think??? (UA) It is obvious that he won't join due to one piece's simplicity. for hundreds of chapters, there has been a very distinct yet simple role the main characters play. in the straw hat crew, you have a distinct levels of power. the 3 strongest characters in terms of power are Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. This power sequence has been a very important part of making one piece that it is today. If Jinbe joins, you break the luffy, zoro, sanji barrier and throw out what the series has been trying to show you for ALL of Are FaAGGOts hundreds of chapters. That being siad, if the series decides to have Luffy, zoro, and sanji surpass Jinbe like they kind of did with Franky, then it would make sense for Jinbe to join since it adds a fishman to the crew and metiphorically show the destruction of segregation. Jaybirt5 21:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ITs all up in the air ATM.. like normaly when lufffy says become my nakama..your like ok its done ..but now no1s sure and no one wants jinbe..will jinbe even fit it though (UA) I think it's pretty safe to say he will. Jinbe maybe stronger than sanji and zoro in water but I think he might be weaker than them on land. He lost to Hawkeye and that is the person Zoro is training to surpass. In terms of strenghth I think that the rest the crew are much closer in power now so its OK to have stronger crew members. Furthermore you can't say the any of the crew are about fitting in; they are a bunch of oddballs 00:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Part of me wants him to join but another part of me doesn't want to. Doesn't Jinbe already have the Sun Pirates which was broken up into 3 parts? Jinbe is really the serious serious type. Even more serious than Robin. Plus the Strawhats like to party even if a crisis is coming, I don't think Jinbe would party with them or something. I am a bit surprised but this and have mixed feelings but I'll accept it that Jinbe joins perhaps. What I am now curious about is what is Jinbe's dream? I believe that's like the 1 thing you need to be a Straw Hat since that's a crew fueled by dreams hence making them strong. We already know Jinbe's tragic past which involves the death of his captain and the break up with his friends over indifferent opinions. He also echos Brook in the sense he too inherited a pirate crew. I kind of figured Jinbe would join when he fought alongside Sanji. Usually when a pirate gets into a major fight, that usually implies they'll be joining the Straw Hats. So overall I want to know what Jinbe's dream. Maybe it might be to see Ace's brother succeed in being a pirate. - Langland The same as Otohime's. A world without hatred between humans and fishmen. What better way to start tearing down walls than to join a human pirate crew? Whoever just took credit for my post, no, just no. 21:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Great Pirate D: I figured Luffy would ask him, in saying that I also think Jinbe will join. And I don't know why people keep saying Jinbe will throw off the monster trio but you have to think about the fact that for the last 2 years Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and even Robin have been training at places with people of at least warlord level so Jinbe shouldn't throw that off to much. And to the people saying the crew will be over powered with Jinbe that's true for the first half of the grand line but let's not forget they are headed for the New world a place that wiped out at least 2 warlords and their crews, a place were a bounty around 100,000,000 is around average maybe a little above but surely nothing to be scared of, a place where pirates like Shanks that have pirates who are basic nobody's on the ship but have bounties of 92,000,000 so if you think about all that Jinbe is not overkill he is a necessity. GPD 05:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I feel like Jinbe would join because he has been so involved wth the SH crew but at the same time, I think the reason everyone is so unsure is because of Jinbe' s personality. Normally when Luffy would say something like "become my nakama" in a semi-serious situation like this you know well thats done and over there's a new SH crew member but with this it's just feel different. And with the whole throwing off the three powers thing, I dont think Jinbe would make that much of a significant force to throw the crew off balance with power they have know idea how strong the people they will be meeting soon enough will be, they have only had a taste of what is to come in the New World. Ivory Cooper 05:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I ~ Personaly i was hoping for a mermaid but Jinbei should be just fine considering his knowledge of the sea and natural aptitude for it.... he sure would be helpful if being chased by marines... also I dont think he is stronger than any of the power trio, and or his power has peeked already~ I may be indifferent on Jinbe as a character but I do believe he will say yes and then join, no doubt about it, otherwise Oda trolled us all hard as hell. As for this whole Monster Trio power balance thing, I'm sure there is no problem at all. Even though we have yet to see the full extent of his power and strength, I really doubt Jinbe is stronger then Luffy, Zoro and Sanji (and we have yet to see the full extent of them as well). He will most likely be the 4th strongest member of the SHs. 17:23, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ~i agree with everybody who thinks Jinbe will be the latest addition to the crew. Some of you has a point that he might not leave because of the recent dilemma that Fishman Island experienced but let us also consider Shirahoshi's awakened power. Now that the Sea Kings consider her as their queen, plus the fact that she's Fishman royalty, she would have a greater reason than Jinbe to stay (let's say she continues her mother's mission/wishes). Actually Jinbe isn't that bad at all. He's a helmsman ( which the crew still lacks), can scout under the ocean ( and can effectively fight under it too), and can provide veteran assistance to the crew. Think of it as a "veteran" piece added to Luffy's crew. I hope its hachi coz I love takoyaki, and not Jinbe coz fishman isalnd needs him now that whitebeard is gone and the whitebeard crew is busy hunting blackbeard and dont care of their territories anymore. MugiwaraHige 16:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sanji's already the cook, Jinbe isn't allowed on the island anymore, and Big Mam is protecting the island now. ^^ oh ok.. I still like hachi than jinbe.. MugiwaraHige 16:35, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, it seems simple to me, There are so many things showing that Jinbei will join the SH : 1) Everyone Luffy asks to join his true, joins in the end with the one or the other way (with the exception of Vivi), but till now Luffy seems very sure about the people he asks to join his crew. 2)Everyone in StrawHats has a speciality. Jinbe is a Helmsman and crew doesn't have one. 3) Oda show an extented past of Jinbe, like he did with the other members 4) If Jinbe wants to protect Fishman island then it could be better not to be there, coz now he is a hi threat to govermant and if they haunt him Fishman island could receive some trouble 5) The monster trio received special, VERY special training the last 2 years and i suppose they are in a level equal if not higher than Jinbe and 6) to whoever says that "just a crewmember can't have higher bounty than it's captain" don't Forget Nico Robin who had higher bounty than Luffy at the point she entered them, even for a little time00:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC) In response: 1)Luffy asked both Crocus and the old witch lady Kureha to join his crew. Both turned him down. 2)Usopp joined without a specialty, it wasn't until later on that he was decided to be a sniper. And what about Zoro? First mate? 3)He also showed Ace's extended past. Ace never joined the crew. 4)Did you see how easily the New Fishman Pirates took out the kingdom? If Jinbe and the Straw Hats hadn't been there, the kingdom would have fallen and Neptune would be dead. 5)Jinbe was a Shichibukai, and had no trouble handling Luffy, dealing him some good damage for a minor battle like that. This one I don't really mind. 6)Ok, after Alabasta, Luffy got a 100 million bounty. I am pretty darn sure that they gave Luffy his bounty before or at the same time he left Alabasta, but I can't be too sure. All in all, I couldn't care less whether he joined the crew or not. This is just some food for thought. PX15|What's up?|1:31 7/Dec/2011 UTC well i believe that Jinbe will join and if the issue is personality i believe that Oda purposely showed a comical side of him when they first met in the Sea Forest and he saw Shirahoshi and also think they showed how the balance of powers wouldnt be effected because Zoro took out more New Fishman soldiers and a Hyouzou showing he is still second and since him and Sanji shared a battle id say they are tied for 3rd or JInbe goes to 4th because he showed a threatened face when Sanji brought up never forgiving him. And the the fact that he fought evenly with Luffy doesnt matter because we all can remember when Luffy and Zoro first entered the Grand Line they faught and it was even so most of the crew wouldnt just fall right away when fighting Luffy even Usopp put up a fight. Jinbe's definitely joining now, he just might not be the Ninth. 00:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Whether jinbe join or not, he is not the last. there will be 1 more mem to square off black beard crew. like how oda likes to number them, the chapter brook join its called the eighth furthermore the one piece green book already gave a hint on another mem joining after they reach NW. so we shall see who the final 2 is.